


Pherenikê et Arsenios

by Womenbeinghonest



Series: Légendes des femmes et des déesses [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gods and Heroes, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Inspired by David and Goliath, Mythology - Freeform, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womenbeinghonest/pseuds/Womenbeinghonest
Summary: Le mythe de David et Goliath, la force contre l'intelligence, le faible remportant sur le fort. Si, le jour de sa venue au monde, on a nommé "celle qui apporte la victoire" ainsi, ce n'est pas pour rien. Pherenikê n'est peut-être qu'une princesse aux allures inoffensives, mais sa naissance lui réservait un tout autre destin...
Series: Légendes des femmes et des déesses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887781





	Pherenikê et Arsenios

Arsenios est un puissant guerrier de Sparte. De nombreuses fois il a prouvé sa férocité au combat et sa loyauté envers sa patrie.  
Pour le récompenser, Bellerós, roi de sparte, lui accorde audience et lui demande ce qu'il désire.

  
Le guerrier encore à genoux relève la tête. Il découvre, se tenant debout près du trône du roi, une très belle jeune femme. C'est la fille du roi : la princesse Pherenikê.

  
Aussitôt, le guerrier tend son doigt vers la princesse. Son appétit possessif réclame, il veut la princesse pour femme, et il la veut sur le champ, impatient de la consommer.  
Le roi et sa fille sont choqués. Pherenikê est déjà promise à un prince d'Argolis, leur mariage doit permettre à la Lakonie d'accroître son influence sur le Péloponnèse. Et Pherenikê se refuse à cet homme qu'elle trouve grossier et indigne de la demander comme on demande un trophée. Il n'aura jamais sa main. Il n'aura rien. Le grief est absolu.  
Arsenios, courroucé, s'en va en grands cris. Le regard obscure qu'il lance à la princesse est plein de promesses macabres.

  
Bientôt, une armée déferle en Lakonie. Les spartiates, tous puissants guerriers qu'ils sont, résistent. Mais pris par surprise par les armées Arkadiennes guidées par Arsenios, leurs remparts finissent par tomber un à un.  
Sparte toute entière se met à prier le grand dieu de la guerre Arès. Même la princesse Pherenikê elle-même, car elle sait qu'elle est la cause du danger qui menace sa terre natale. Mais le dieu possédant le protectorat de la cité n'entend rien. Il reste indifférent à leurs appels. Et pour cause : sur le mont Olympe, lui et Aphrodite sont prisonniers du filet d'Héphaïstos, raillés par tous les dieux. Ils ont été piégés par le dieu des forgerons, pris en flagrant délit de tromperie.

  
Sparte est seule et sans défenses. Bientôt les troupes arrivent aux portes de la cité et l'assiège. Lorsque la population se retrouve ravagée par la famine, Arsenios apparaît. Il demande un combat singulier. Si un seul des guerriers de Sparte parvient à le vaincre, il renoncera à la princesse et retirera ses troupes. Mais s'il gagne, Sparte et la princesse seront à lui.

  
Bellerós est désemparé. Il envoie ses meilleurs guerriers contre Arsenios. Mais le guerrier est un géant. Il n'a qu'à les écraser de ses poings. Pherenikê observe les combats depuis les hauteurs du palais. Il n'y en est pas un qui ne se termine pas en un bain de sang, et les rires d'Arsenios glace le coeur de la princesse. Hors de question qu'elle finisse entre ses doigts monstrueux, ils pourraient la briser en deux d'un simple geste. Mais plus encore, elle refuse de laisser son peuple entre ses mains barbares. Arsenios est indigne de la place de roi.  
Alors que les guerriers de Sparte désespèrent, elle prend sa décision. Elle quitte la demeure royale et s'approche des portes de la cité. Elle affrontera seule le danger qui plane sur Sparte.

  
Pherenikê est une jeune femme mince, gracile, elle n'est pas bien grande, ni très forte. Même en tant que femme de Sparte, elle n'est pas la plus résistante. Néanmoins elle est femme de Sparte, entraînée à se battre au même titre que les hommes. Elle sait se défendre, et surtout, elle est vive.

  
Tandis qu'elle marche vers son destin, le roi son père la contemple, muet de terreur. Stupéfaits, les hommes et femmes de Sparte s'écartent sur son passage et la regardent. Les soldats regroupés devant les portes se moquent de la jeune femme.

— Une brindille comme elle ! Disent-ils, vaincus. Si nous n'avons pas pu venir à bout de ce géant, qui serait-elle pour y parvenir ?

Pherenikê ne les écoute pas. Elle refuse l'armure de son père, bien trop grande pour elle, elle ne ferait que l'encombrer. Elle refuse également son kopis, qu'elle trouve trop lourd, trop lent à manier. Finalement, elle n'accepte en arme que le petit hoplon d'un jeune garçon s'entraînant au combat. Pherenikê passe lentement sa main sur les bords du hoplon. Un son cristallin résonne. L'arme en cuivre est brossée, brillante, polie et fourbie à souhait. Le garçon est fier de lui céder ce qui semble être son bien le plus précieux. Pherenikê le remercie chaudement. Grâce à lui, elle vient de trouver l'arme qui sauvera Sparte.

  
Les portes s'ouvrent devant Pherenikê, princesse de Sparte. Elle sort de l'enceinte de la cité, se retrouvant face au géant Arsenios. Il fait bien trois fois sa taille. Son cou et sa poitrine sont sans doute aussi larges que ceux du minotaure. À la vue de la princesse, qui plus est vêtue et armée en tout et pour tout d'une simple tunique et d'un minuscule bouclier, le géant se met à rire. Son rire est grave et détonne comme le tonnerre.

— C'est tout ce que vous avez à m'envoyer désormais ? Ma future épouse ? N'avez-vous plus aucun guerriers à sacrifier, vous, Spartiates ? s'époumone-t-il face à la princesse.

Pherenikê n'en fait rien, elle n'a pas peur du géant. Elle passe de nouveau sa main sur le hoplon, fait chanter le métal. Elle a confiance en son arme. Elle vaincra Arsenios. Une histoire qu'on lui racontait sur Persée lorsqu'elle était jeune l'inspire.

  
Les deux opposants se tournent autour quelques instants. Leur regard ne se quitte pas. La Lakonie retient son souffle.  
Soudain, Arsenios charge, tête baissée. Tel un bélier enragé, tel un muffle piqué, il fonce sur la femme qu'il souhaite pourtant sa promise, prêt à la pulvériser, à la briser en éclats. Mais Pherenikê est rapide. D'un bond, elle s'écarte de la trajectoire du guerrier fou. Les femmes de Sparte apprennent toute le lancé de disque.

  
Pherenikê se replie sur elle-même, tenant son bouclier dans sa main. Puis, tel un oiseau déployant ses ailes, tout son corps se détend, se tord. Son bras, soudain animé d'une force incroyable, lance le bouclier comme une athlète olympique.

  
Tel Persée lorsqu'il tua son propre père, elle lance sur Arsenios le disque redoutable. Le hoplon saillant s'envole, sifflant, et telle une lame, il frappe la gorge d'Arsenios dans un bruit terrible. Le géant se fige. Une douleur indescriptible se lit dans ses yeux. Une tâche noire apparaît et envahit bientôt toute sa gorge. De sa bouche jaillit soudain une fontaine de sang, et le guerrier, détruit, s'effondre.

  
Pherenikê vient de sauver Sparte. Les armées d'Arkadie se retirent. La princesse est acclamée telle une déesse, telle la déesse de la victoire elle-même. Le nom de la princesse n'a pas menti, elle est bien celle qui apporte la victoire. Des festivités se poursuivent des jours durant. Seul un homme, un Spartiate, ne se réjouit pas de cette victoire. C'est Bellerós, son propre père, le roi de Sparte.

**Author's Note:**

> Il y aura probablement une suite à cela ! Mais je n'ai pas encore décidé de tout ! X)  
> J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! ^^


End file.
